Questions!
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: This is where I get to ask you guys my questions and you guys get to ask me mine! I hope you look at this, cause I need most of my answers for other books that I'm posting! Every so often I'll do themes, which you'll find out about, but, big question:
1. Chapter 1

**This is where I get to ask you guys my questions and you guys get to ask me mine! I hope you look at this, cause I need most of my answers for other books that I'm posting! Every so often I'll do themes, which you'll find out about, but, big question: **

_**Does Anyone Know Where I Can Get the Iron Man 2 Script For Free? I Need It For Shiloh Stark: Determination.**_****

**Thanks, you guys! **


	2. The-Owl-and-the-Seaweed-Brain

Sorry, I meant to answer sooner!

* * *

**The winner for this night's answer is...The-Owl-and-the-Seaweed-Brain! (Very unique Username, by the way. Very exquisite!) I am all but shrieking in excitement over your positive feedback, in all truth admitting that I was a bit disappointed when I earned about 9 reviews for Shiloh Stark. **

**I had been wanting to use the name 'Shiloh' for the longest time, and when I paired it up with my Fictional-Hero-of-Awesomeness (Tony Stark)'s last name, I thought it rung like a bell, correct me if you don't think so. Her character (I believe you asked about that?) Was inspired by my best friend's, not naming any names (Emma) the whole competitive side of her. **

**The scene (I know its not a movie but I call it a scene any way) where she was captured by Loki the first time, and she told Steve that she didn't have to cry to be hurt was a little angry outburst on my part, and if you thought that was insensitive, I am sorry. (I had gone through a really sad family chaos and had gotten angry at myself when months of forcing myself not to cry had made me...not cry...still working on erasing that. Sorry) **

**Her hidden romance with Peter (where she's afraid to tell him) was also inspired by my hidden long-time crush, and I thought it would put some tension in this story. Shiloh's looks were pretty hard to set in concrete until I created the flashback 'scenes' in Shiloh Stark:Determination. Then I botched Ellen Page's look by realizing that I'm in love with red hair and gave her features to the actress Kate Mara. **

**And, I meant to explain this earlier, but the kiss between Steve and Shiloh was to settle and inner conflict. I wasn't sure if I wanted a Shiloh/Peter or a Shiloh/Steve. I decided I do want a Shiloh/Peter, so no worries! **

**My motivation for starting the _story_ is a bit confusing. I was watching Iron Man 2 one day when I found that throughout all the scenes I was wondering what it would be like if I were right beside Tony Stark, experiencing it all with him. So I created Shiloh. I was really psyched and adrenaline-rushed when I started it, the whole 'I-wish-I-were-a-spy-for-an-agency-that-doesn't-ex ist' fantasy of every Avengers lover. **

**I was really hesitating with the Iron Eagle armor because of that, and I liked the flexibility of her SHIELD suit. So I kept her in the missions where she could create gadgets and cool tech. Also, her two sweet rides are dreams of my own. Her sleek, beautiful Agusta is a fantasy that I hope will be reality, and I've wanted a black and yellow Camaro ever since I saw Transformers. **

**I love the idea of Tony Stark having a daughter, because I don't really like his playboy persona, so I thought it would help him cut down on other women and bring Pepper more sharply into the picture. I hope I put Tony in there realistically, I'm not that great at solemn comedy. **

**The whole Avengers Tower kind of boosted me onto Cloud 9. An entire floor for each tenant plus century-early technology? How much sweeter can you get?! I jumped on that opportunity and tried to make Shiloh as much like her father as I could. **

**I don't live in New York, so its hard for me to really explain all of the scenes there. **

**So, I don't really understand your list of movies at the end of your review, so if you could explain a bit I would be obliged to know/help/answer! Please tell me straight out if my answer wasn't good enough, and I'll try to work on that. Love your positive feedback! **

**Mississippicowgirl**


	3. For: The-Owl-And-The-Seaweed-Brain

**Another one for...The-Owl-and-the-Seaweed-Brain!**

**Thanks, for clearing that up, Amiga! (Girl version of amigo, which means friend. Simply translating: female friend) **

**Sorry. Walking talking dictionary, here! **

**Oooh! Name hunt! I might not be able to help out a lot, because I don't know what's taken! I'm familiar with the Avengers, so I'll start there: If you are a Black Widow fan, you could simply use a name of a spider that you don't hear often—example: Micrathena Sagittata—but that's a mouthful, so you might try something shorter and simpler, like your name and her's to make yourself an OC (Example: Katherine Romanoff)**

**Or maybe you're absolutely in love with Hawkeye! You could use the name of a bow (I only have experiences with recurves) (Example: Recurve Master) Or a super hero name really similar to his (Eagle-eye) **

**Captain America fans are quite easy to cope with: General America? Mistress America? Leutenant America? Sergeant America? Many ranks out there, people! =) **

**Maybe you just want to make your own superhero names. I like using gem names to confuse people. (Example: Emerald, Hematite, Malachite, Cat-Eye-Sapphire or just really cool names like Silent Maiden or Extreme Huntress. Just suggestions! **

**For other movies, you might try a mix of two characters you like. I'm sorry, (Spanish translation: Lo sienta) but I am not familiar with hunger Games, or Percy Jackson. **

**Or anyway, maybe you're in love and want to put your name in front of the guy's last name. (Totally random suggestion. Sorry. That was not for me to say...)**

**I am thinking about changing my username somehow, because mine is totally stupid and innaccurate. **

**Like I said, I have no idea what names are taken, and I don't know if you think my suggestions totally suck or sparkle like Ranbows (OR VAMPIRES!) **

**i'm on a sugar rush. Please forgive me. You are all invited to my funeral. Aforementioned not named friend (Emma) is about to kill me. **


	4. Questions!: 4-12-13

**Questions, questions, questions! **

**First, a hand for The-Owl-And-The-Seaweed-Brain or Cat-Eye-Sapphire on her new name, which I think is very lovely (no, not because it was one of my suggestions) but because it is a beautiful stone, it was chosen by a remarkable fanfictionist, and it actually means something to her. (Oh yeah. Hawkeye always has to fit in somewhere or something's not right) **

**Next! **

**Question one: Does anyone else think Mia and Lord Devereax should have gotten married at the end of Princess Diaries 2? **

**Question two: Does anyone think that in my story, Shiloh Stark: Determination that Natasha and Clint should get together in a while, or that they should remain good friends?**

**Question three: Does anyone want a spoiler to Peter and Shiloh's relationship? ;) **


	5. Questions: 4-13-13

**Cat-Eye-Sapphire:**

**Answer to Answer of Question 1: I really like the Princess Diaries because they're funny and I totally think Anne Hathaway and Chris Pine are awesome together. **

**Answer to answer of Question 2: I'm not exactly sure what you mean by sexual tension, but I will have all of you readers know that I will absolutely not write anything about pre-marital sex. That crosses the line for me. Sorry. But yes. Totally. Affirmative. Peter and Shiloh will definitaly be playing match maker. **

**(BIG TIME SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW THEN SKIP FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!)**

**Answer to Answer of Question 3: I would like to merely repeat what it says on my profile page: I believe that all romance should end in marriage. If you did not want to hear that, you should have listened to my warning. **

**Thank you, thank you! **

**Suggestion: I am trying to review every chapter I read because I understand how it feels to recieve a review. Just think about this, please. I love reviews! **

**Question 1: Does anyone have any suggestions for upcoming villains in Shiloh Stark: Determination?**

**Question 2: I would really like to know: What do ya'll think of Arachnid Love?**

**Question 3: Does anyone else think that Colby Granger (Dylan Bruno) from Numb3rs liked Megan Reeves? **


	6. Questions (2): 4-13-13

**Cat-Eye-Sapphire**

**Thank you for your awesome suggestions. I will try to get that book if at all possible, and consider my options. I am very glad that you agree with my plans (evil laugh) for Shiloeter, as you have so nicely put it. I'm really sorry that you haven't seen Numb3rs. I absolutely love the show. And yes, I though Les Mis was one of the best movies I have ever seen. **

**Question 1: What were your three favorite songs in Les Mis?**

**Question 2: What is your favorite Superhero?**

**Question 3: If you could chose three super powers, what would they be? **

**My answers:**

**1: I loved 'Stars' by Russell Crowe, On My Own by Samantha Barks, and A Heart Full of Love by Amanda Seyfried and whoever played Marius. **

**2: My ultimate favorite superhero is Batman(Christian Bale) **

**3: My three superpower choices are mind powers, invisibility, and flexibility**


	7. Amethyst

**I have two hats in front of me. The first hat has slips of paper listing all of my stories. The second hat is empty, because the bags of other slips of paper are right beside me. I dig my hand into the first hat and retrieve...Arachnid Love!**

**So I go to the bag labeled 'Arachnid Love' and dump it into the second hat. I shake the hat and reach inside. I grab the slip of paper, unfold it and read...Amethyst! Wow, is it coincidence that she is the latest character? LOL**

**Any way. This chapter is dedicated to Amethyst. **

**If you have anything you want to ask her, review your question and I will post her answer. Thank you!**


End file.
